Hyna Squad Members (DC-verse)
Members of the Hyna Squad from the DC Universe. Heroes Wally West/The Flash J'hon Jhonzz/Martain Man hunter Black Lightning Katara Metamorpho Series forms: Justice Leauge, The Batman: The Brave and the Bold Jamie/Blue Beetle Series form: The Batman: The Brave and the Bold Where his Omytrix symbol is: on his chest in his Blue Beetle form, on his Right wrist out of his Blue Beetle form Virgil Hawkens/Static Shock Darick/D-Struct Firestorm (Jayson Ryush/Ronnie Raymond) Anti-Heroes Meaning that they are not super bad, just conflicted or belive there choices can work or not, except for Eqonox with his one way or another method of his personality) Team Clayface Meaning that there are three humans who are Clayface from diffrent Batman animated series, however they are mentally diffrent as is there 'true form' is also diffrent. For all three, there Omytrix symbol is on there Chests when Bella turns into there hero form, and on their wrists in their civillian/human form ' Matt Hogen' Series forms: '''Batman Animated, Justice Leauge The First born Clayface in the DC-verse and thus the leader of the other two. Matt was once a great Actor till he got into a bad accident that scared up his face almost ruining his acting career, however he made the deal with the devil metaphorically, when he made a buissness deal with Rolan Daggit, a cosmetic chemist and his 'renew you formula' a adicting cream that can allow a person to mold or fix there face like puddy, but has a side effect of messing with the mind, In exchange, Matt had to do a few jobs for Daggit, but after one that got busted by Batman, Daggit cutted Matts supply off and it prompted the actor to go and get it himself, however he ended up caught and Daggits henchmen dumpted a whole canister of the formula down Matts throught and left him for dead, only for Matts entire body to mutate due to the formula mutating every cell in his body, giving him a monsterous form, but great shapeshifting abilitys, however he cant maintain form for long as its like twiching a muscle and it takes a lot of focus and concentration. *Matt tends to have a explosive temper and prone to bouts of yelling at his subordaments (mainly Basil if he acts like a idiot), but is quick to calm down, though he has bouts of on and off insainitys of write and wrong) *Thanks to the absorbing nature of Earth chakra and storing it in his cells/core, he can stay in his shapechanged form and use his powers longer. Matt holds alot of emotional baggage about his transformation, and usually tends to cry in private about what has happened to him, at least until Bella comes and places a hand on his shoulder and help him through. '''Ethen Bennet Series form: The Batman ' ' The Second Clayface created. Ethan was a cop for the Gothem Police department, but was easily brought down by his very overbearing cheif (who holds a zero tolurance for masked vigilanties like Batman or for the freaks of gothem), as he supported Batmans exports as a hero. He eventually got captured and held hostage by Joker and went through a mental squeeze torcher before accidently getting exposed by breathing in some of Jokers Putty gas. A bit later in his home he turned into his Clayface form for the first time and well...he paniced and ran out of his apartment ending up scaring the public. He desired revenge on Joker for mutateing him, however was captured and put on probation, promising that he can stay human and not turn into clayface...however like a drug (and in his nature as clayface) he used his mutations to attack Joker twice when he tryed to rob Wayne Enterprises, the second time he made the decision to stay the way he is, and entered doing crime, sheading off his human identity. Tools/Items The only item on him is a pair of fingerless gloves that Bella gave him when Team clayface learned how to harness Earth nature chakra, the gloves also have seals on them which filters the nature chakra in Ethan into healing chakra, by absorbing and seperating the chakra from his cells so he can perform a basic healing jutsue. Basil Karlo Series form: The Batman Skills/Techniques Primary, there main weapon is there ability to shapeshift or change there appearance to mimic who they see or targeted, however there outward appearance changes, there Inward appearance remains the same clay substance that they are now made of, which can be discovered if they are punched really hard or wet. Attacks Clay Clobber: They make there hand into a fist, and extend there arm to punch the opponet *'Double Clay Clobberer' Clay Palm *'Double Clay Palm' Clay Fist smack down Mystic Palm technique (Ethan Bennet): Channeling the stored earth chakra in his cells, Ethan uses it to heal anyone with injurys. Earth Chakra Attribute As being made of clay which is a product of the earth, Team clayface naturaly absorbs the earth chakra that is in the air and around them. Although they lack chakra coils, the chakra is stored in there cells, which gives them a major boost in strength (even in human form, as Ethan was able to mimic Tsunades super strength, with out channeling the chakra, when he was in human form), that combined with the super strength of the hyna squad doubles it up. Sinestro Series forms: Justice Leauge, The Batman: The Brave and the bold, Movieverse Where his omytrix symbol is: '''On his chest in place of his Green/Yellow Lanturn symbol A.M.A.Z.O '''Series form: '''Justice Leauge '''Where his omytrix symbol is: Center of his chest Eqonox Series from: '''The Batman the brave and the bold '''Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''Left wrist Villians Joker '''Series form: Batman Animated, Justice Leauge, The Batman: the Brave and the Bold, Movieverse (The Dark Knight) Where his Omytrix symbol is: Right wrist Ozwald Cobblepot/Penguin Killer Croc Ragdoll Sereis Form: '''The Batman '''Where his Omytrix symbol is: on the back of his left hand Killer Moth Series forms: The Batman, Teen Titans Firefly Series forms: The Batman, Justice Leauge Bane Victor Freize/Mr.Freeze Spellbinder Blight Shrieve/Shrek Where His Omytrix Symbol is: Right Shoulder Blade Master and expert of sound, and primary uses sound in his attacks, Shrieve was a sound scientist who ended up working for Powers/Blight when he bought his company, Shreive was pressured to do destruction deals for him, only in a confront with Batman, he ended up getting over heared from his sound blasters which damaged his hearing severly that he has to rely on his suit to replace helping his healing. Skills/Abilitys 1 arm-Sound wave sound strike 2 arm sound wave sound strike One hand sound wave strike: Shriek places the palm of his hand on to the face of his opponet before sending a sound wave Sound wave quake Breaker: Shrek plants his hands in the ground and sends a sound wave through the earth causing a small quake Black Manta Series form: The Batman: The Brave and the Bold Where his omytrix symbol is: on his waist Parasite Series form: Justice leauge Where his omytrix symbol is: Right wrist Shade Series form: Justice Leauge '''Where his omytrix symbol is: '''center of his chest Ebon Hot Streak Talon Carmendillo Puff Onyx Shiv Kangore Jim Cradic/Gentlemen Ghost Clock King Dr.Destiny Copper Head Soloum Grundy Scarecrow Others Sapphire Stagg Quotes Category:The Hyna Squad